


Fezzik's Song

by BeautyAndStrength



Category: Princess Bride (1987), The Princess Bride - William Goldman
Genre: Canon - Book, Canon/OC Friendship, Fluff, Gen, Music, Musicians, One Tree Island, Rhymes, Shipwrecks, Song Lyrics, Song writing, The Princess Bride - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyAndStrength/pseuds/BeautyAndStrength
Summary: Fezzik grew up believing that he was too dumb to think for himself, that he could never do anything greater than lifting heavy things and hauling them around. But with the help of a friend, he learns that his other gift is just as great too, and that with it, he can help create beautiful music.A small, though not short, story dedicated to the gentle giant Fezzik and his gift for rhyme.





	Fezzik's Song

**Author's Note:**

> Another story that I wrote ages ago and posted on FF.Net. It's a bit old, so my writing wasn't quite as polished back then. Still, it's one of my favorite stories that I ever wrote. 
> 
> On FF.Net, this story is actually split up into 3 parts, but here I decided to post it as one chapter instead, because why not?
> 
> The Princess Bride belongs the William Goldman and S. Morgenstern (wink)  
> OCs are mine.

It was a beautiful day on One Tree Island. The sky was clear and bright with only a few clouds idly floating overhead. But their presence wasn’t enough to obscure the magnificently blue radiance of the sky above. There was a warm breeze blowing ever so slightly through the trees that formed a very faint whistling sound that only someone who stopped to listen would hear.

Carl sat and observed this beautiful sight, contently listening to the breeze produce its own music. He was in his usual spot, leaning up against a large boulder that rested within a circle of trees somewhere close to the middle of the island. He always went there when he needed to be alone, which was pretty much all the time.

He never really felt like Buttercup, Westley or any of the others needed him around, and he felt like he would only get in their way. But it didn’t matter, he liked being alone. It allowed him to quietly admire the beauty of nature. It was his inspiration. And as a musician, inspiration was important.

Carl looked around at the beauty that surrounded him, but he wasn’t paying attention to it now. His mind….and his heart were miles away.

Five months. It had been five months since him and the other sailors had gotten shipwrecked on the island. And it had been almost a year since he had seen his home and everyone he loved.

 He had lived in a small village in Florin, the only son of a blacksmith and a seamstress. By all accounts, he was a handsome lad, being a bit taller than most with short, dark brown hair, blue eyes, fair skin and a lean build. He was a nice boy with a good heart and all who met him adored him, there was just one problem: he hardly ever worked.

It wasn’t that he was physically incapable of work, because he was certainly strong enough. And it wasn’t that he was lazy, because he was very diligent. The reason why he hardly ever worked was because he a bit clumsy. Whenever he tried to work any job, even in his father’s shop, he always managed to cause trouble, unintentionally of course. His father and everyone else he worked for said he was a nuisance and told him to go do something else. This left Carl feeling somewhat useless and led him to fall back and find comfort in other things.

He found that comfort in music and discovered that he had quite a gift for it. His mother encouraged his gift, even buying him his very own lute for his 13th birthday. He treasured it, and every day for the next 5 years, he would sit by himself and play it, sometimes even making his own music. Suddenly, Carl didn’t feel so upset anymore. Music made him happy, and with it, he felt like he could never be happier.

That was until the day he met Arabella.

Arabella was the daughter of a farmer who lived just outside Carl’s village. She was the same age as Carl, although she was shorter and more petite. She had red hair, hazel eyes, fair skin and a smile that could soften the hardest of hearts. She was sweet, bright and beautiful, and Carl fell in love with her the moment he met her. She returned his feelings and the two of them swore that they would get married.

However, since Carl was hardly able to work, he had never learned a proper trade. Also, Arabella was the daughter of a simple farmer, so the chances of them making enough money between themselves to support each other, was very slim. The only thing Carl had was his music, but that wasn’t enough since not very many people appreciated it. He needed to go someplace where people would appreciate it. That was when he and Arabella decided it was time for him to go and seek his fortune in a foreign land.

So, he left his home and Arabella behind, in hopes of finding his fortune and returning so they could marry. He boarded a ship called _The King’s Vengeance_ and set sail to other countries. He had little success making money with his music in those countries, but he never gave up. However, his search was abruptly halted when during one of their trips across the sea; they sailed right into a terrible storm. The storm was so intense that it veered the ship right into some rocks that bordered the shoreline of a mysterious deserted island known by the sailors as One Tree Island. The ship was almost completely destroyed and the only people who survived the impact were Carl, the captain, the helmsman and three other sailors, out of a twelve man crew.

The survivors were washed up on the shore of the deserted island, which they soon found out wasn’t quite so deserted, for it was inhabited by a man and a woman, their small daughter, a Spaniard and a giant. They quickly learned their names, and upon hearing about their dilemma, Westley, the man, agreed that they could help them. They then searched the shores of the island and found pieces of _The King’s Vengeance_ still intact, and, along with Inigo, the Spaniard, and Fezzik, the giant; they started using the pieces to rebuild the ship.

The process seems to be taking a lot longer than they expected, especially since Carl’s clumsiness prevented him from helping them. So, just like before, Carl was forced to isolate himself and spend his days listening to nature and thinking about his home and his beautiful Arabella.

Carl snapped back to reality when he became aware that there were tears in his eyes: thinking about Arabella and his family always did that to him. He missed them horribly and he wanted to be home with them more than anything.

He smiled sadly and looked down at the lute that was resting on his lap. It was the same lute his mother gave him 7 years ago, and it was one of the few things of his that survived the shipwreck, miraculously.

Strumming a few strings on his lute, Carl turned his attention to the piece of brown paper and the wedge of charcoal that sat in front of him.

This piece of paper contained a song, a song that he was writing for his beloved, one that he had started but never finished. The reason why it was unfinished was because although Carl had a gift for writing music, he had a difficult time writing lyrics. He succeeded in getting two or three verses done before he had gotten stuck. He waited a little while longer, hoping that his muse would jump in and help, but no matter how hard he tried, the words just would not come. Leaning his head against the boulder behind him, he looked up at the sky with frustration on his face.

Suddenly, Carl got a creepy feeling that someone was watching him, and his suspicion was confirmed when he heard the sound of a twig snapping not too far away.

He bolted upright and looked around.

“Hello? Is someone there?” he called.

He waited for an answer but none came. He then looked down at his lute and a small smile passed over his lips. He knew exactly who was watching him: it was the same person who always liked to hide and listen to him play.

“Fezzik,” Carl said with a sigh. “I know you’re back there. Please come out.”

Slowly but surely, the giant came out from his hiding place behind a big tree about thirty yards away.

“Good afternoon, Fezzik,” Carl said. “Come closer.”

Fezzik moved closer until he was a few feet away. Carl stared up at this giant of a man who towered over him as he sat. As big as he was, his appearance was enough to intimidate and even frighten the bravest of men. Yet, the look on his face was like that of a child who just got caught doing something that they weren’t supposed to do.

“I’m sorry, Carl,” Fezzik said, contritely. “I didn’t mean to snoop.”

“You didn’t mean to snoop?” Carl said calmly. “As I recall, Fezzik, this isn’t the first time you’ve done this. Every day, you come up here and hide behind a tree while I play.”

“I didn’t mean any harm by it. Please don’t be angry with me.” The apologetic tone in Fezzik’s voice was so timid and so sincere that Carl’s heart melted at the sound.

It absolutely amazed Carl that Fezzik, this giant, was strong enough to lift boulders, and people with ease and take on 10 men all by himself. And yet, with all that strength, he had the heart and mind of a child, and was so gentle. Carl had seen it when Fezzik took care of Waverly.

Carl continued to stare at Fezzik, whose pathetically apologetic eyes bore deeply into his own. At length, Carl simply smiled.

“Tell me something, Fezzik. Why do you always come to this spot when I’m here?”

“I come here because I like listening to your music.”

“Why?”

“Your music is beautiful, Carl. It sounds like angels singing”

Carl’s heart melted again.

“So, with that in mind Fezzik, why would I get angry with you for admiring my music?”

It was a rhetorical question, and amazingly, Fezzik understood. The worried look on his face softened into a relieved smile.

“Thank you,” he said happily.

“No, Fezzik. Thank _you_ ,” Carl smiled back. “Do you really think my music is that good?”

“Oh yes!” Fezzik nodded. “It’s the most beautiful music I’ve ever heard!”

Carl couldn’t help but blush a little at that remark.

“Again, thank you, Fezzik. I really don’t know what to say.”

Honestly, he didn’t. As a matter of fact, for a while, he didn’t say anything, and neither did Fezzik. The two of them just sat there for a moment and smiled at each other awkwardly. Finally, in an attempt to break the uncomfortable silence, Carl cleared his throat.

“Um, Fezzik, why are you here this early?” Carl asked. “Last I checked, you were down on the beach helping Westley and the others rebuild the ship.”

“They stopped working,” Fezzik said. “They told me they wouldn’t need my help until tomorrow. Besides, I wanted to hear your music.”

“Ah, I see,” Carl said with a smile.

There was another awkward silence between them, during which Fezzik continually looked down at his feet. This time, the giant was the one who broke the silence.

“Carl?” Fezzik asked shyly. “Will you play a song for me?

Carl looked at him with surprise on his face.

“Are you crazy, Fezzik?! Of course I will! Please, sit down.”

Like an obedient puppy, Fezzik sat himself down right where he was standing, not even bothering to find a tree or a rock to sit up against. Carl strummed the strings for a little bit.

Then, giving Fezzik a smile, he started to play.

The song he played was the song he had been working on: the song he never finished. Obviously, he couldn’t sing it, since there were no good lyrics. So instead, he had to just play it.

It was an enchanting melody nonetheless, with a slightly haunting sound. It sounded happy one moment then sad the next, like the feeling of longing for those one loves.

Fezzik listened, completely transfixed by the music. After a few minutes, Carl stopped playing and the song was over. It was soon followed by Fezzik’s loud applause. Carl smiled; obviously flattered by the appreciation he was receiving.

“That was wonderful!” Fezzik said.

“Thank you,” Carl said. Then his smiled faded a little. “You know, I wrote that song for my love, Arabella. We’re going to get married, after I return home of course”

“Well, it was beautiful.”

“Yes, but it’s not finished. I still have a long way to go before I complete it.”

“But from what I’ve heard, you’re making good progress. And it’s better than anything I could ever do.”

Carl looked at Fezzik with confusion on his face.

“What do you mean?” he asked.

“It’s obvious, isn’t it? I can’t write beautiful music. In fact, I can’t even think for myself. I’m just too stupid to do either.”

“Fezzik, you’re not stupid. You are so much smarter than you give yourself credit for. And you’re so much smarter than most of the people in your life give you credit.”

Fezzik looked at Carl then down at the ground. Carl could see that his words did not convince him, so he went on.

“Besides, making music has nothing to do with brains. It’s a gift that everyone possesses, one way or another.”

“Yes, but I don’t.”

“I think you do. Like I said, everyone has a gift for it, in some form.”

“Carl, I don’t have any gifts, not useful ones anyway. All I’m good for is carrying heavy stuff around. Other than that, I’m useless.”

“Fezzik, that’s not true. You’re very useful. You take good care of Waverly, and that little one absolutely adores you. Plus, it appears you have an excellent ear for music.”

“True, but I can’t create it. I wish I could, though. I wish I could make beautiful music like you.”

Once again, Carl was struck speechless. He had run out of things to say. He really wished he was better with words.  After yet another awkward silence, Fezzik spoke again.

  “Well, I’ve stayed here too long. I’ll just go back to the beach now. Thank you for playing for me, Carl. I’ll see you later.”

With that, Fezzik got up from the spot he was sitting on and started walking. Carl watched him go and he could see, by his slow gait, that he was sad. Carl heart ached for the giant. He knew what it was like to feel useless, to feel like you weren’t contributing enough to helping other, despite your best efforts.

As he watched him walk away, Carl looked down at his lute then down at the piece of paper that contained the unfinished song. Suddenly, he got an idea!

“Fezzik, hey Fezzik, wait!” he called.

Fezzik stopped in his tracks and turned around.

“I need your help with something,” Carl said. Fezzik’s eyebrows furrowed and he waited for Carl to continue.

“You remember that song I played for you, the one that I said wasn’t finished yet?” Fezzik nodded. “Well, the reason why it’s unfinished is because I’m having trouble writing the lyrics. And the reason why I’m having trouble writing the lyrics is because….” Carl looked slightly embarrassed “…..I’m stuck on a rhyme”

Fezzik’s eyebrows shot up at those words and a grin started to appear on his face. But Carl kept talking.

“I spoke to Inigo and he said that you have quite a gift for rhyme, so I was wondering if you would like to help me, please.”

The grin on Fezzik’s face got wider and he nodded enthusiastically.

“Of course I would!” he said. The excitement in his voice was all too obvious.

“Oh, that’s wonderful, thank you Fezzik!” Carl smiled. “Please, sit down.” He patted the ground next to him. Like a child, Fezzik happily plopped himself down next to Carl: an action that caused the ground to shake a little and caused Carl to jump.

“Sorry,” Fezzik said.

“That’s perfectly alright,” Carl laughed. “Here.” He handed the piece of paper to Fezzik and point to the word he needed help with. “Can you think of a word that rhymes with _yearning_?”

Fezzik didn’t even hesitate.

“Burning.” He said.

Carl looked at him with surprise, obviously impressed with how easily it came to him.

“That gives me an idea!” The young man said. He then grabbed the paper from Fezzik and started writing.

_For your embrace, my love, I’m yearning_

_While inside, my passion’s burning_

“That’s perfect! Thank you so much, Fezzik!”

Fezzik grinned proudly. “Is that all?” he asked.

“Actually, no, it isn’t,” Carl said. “Remember, the song’s not finished. And I did say that I have a difficult time with the lyrics, especially the rhymes. Why don’t you stay and help me finish it, if that’s alright with you, of course.”

“Nothing would give me greater pleasure.”

So, for the rest of the day, the two of them worked tirelessly to finish Carl’s unfinished song. It was easy for the two of them to collaborate and write the lyrics together, especially since Fezzik kept producing one fantastic rhyme after another. He even came up with a few verses all by himself and with Carl’s help it all fit perfectly with the music. They even finished it with time to spare, which they used to practice singing it together.

It was sunset when the two of them heard footsteps not too far away. They looked up and saw Inigo bounding towards them.

“There you are,” he said, breathlessly. “Buttercup sent me to tell you two to come down. It’s time for supper.”

“Be there in a minute,” Fezzik’s voice boomed. Inigo nodded then walked away. Fezzik hoisted himself off the ground and brushed himself off. Carl tried to get up but couldn’t.

“Fezzik, I could use some help here,” he said, holding his hand out. Rather than grabbing his hand, the giant reach down and grabbed the back of his shirt, pulled him off the ground and propped him on his feet.

“Thank you.”

Fezzik smiled, and then the two of them followed Inigo down to Westley and Buttercup’s home by the beach.

* * *

 

 

After having supper, the group built a large bonfire on the beach, sat around it and talked.  Westley and Buttercup sat together with their arms around each other and Carl sat next to Fezzik who had Waverly sitting happily on his lap. Inigo sat by himself, staring into the fire while the surviving crew of _The King’s Vengeance_ sat together, laughing and joking amongst themselves. After a while of this, Carl stood up and cleared his throat.

“Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please?” Everyone stopped talking. “Fezzik and I have something we would like to share.”

At those words, Fezzik stood up, handed Waverly to Buttercup and situated himself next to Carl, who brought out his lute and started strumming the strings a bit.

“Shade sing! Shade sing!” Waverly chanted, causing everyone to laugh. Carl then looked at Fezzik.

“Are you ready?” he asked. Fezzik nodded. At that cue, Carl started playing.

Everyone fell silent and sat there entranced by the music as they played the song that the two of them finished together. The song was even more beautiful with lyrics than it was without them. The music and the words flowed gracefully together like water in a stream, and the emotion behind it struck everyone right in the heart. The words spoke of passion and life, sorrow and longing, happiness and tears. But mostly, it spoke of love.

The singing itself was very good as well. Fezzik’s deep booming voice, although a bit rough around the edges, mixed perfectly with Carl’s light, smooth tenor voice.

After a few minutes, the song was over. For a moment, no one said anything, until Waverly started laughing and clapping, and then everyone smiled and started clapping too.

“That was just beautiful,” Buttercup said with her eyes full of tears.

“It certainly was,” Westley agreed, pulling Buttercup closer to him.

“It reminded me of my father and all the good memories I had with him,” Inigo said. He also had tears in his eyes.

“It’s a magnificent piece of work, my boy,” the captain of _The King’s Vengeance_ replied. He then gave Carl a hearty slap on the back which caused him to wince in pain. “I take it you wrote that piece all by yourself, right?”

“Not quite,” Carl said. “Fezzik helped me write it.” Everyone gave him a confused look.

“Fezzik helped you, really?” one of the sailors asked in a somewhat disbelieving tone. Carl rolled his eyes. He knew that the sailors saw Fezzik as a big, dumb brute that couldn’t think for himself, let alone write a song.

“Of course, you people don’t think I came up with all those fantastic rhymes all by myself, do you?” Carl said. He smiled up at Fezzik who smiled back.

The sailors all looked at each other and shrugged. Everyone else just smiled.

“Fezzik, looks like you’ve done something right again,” Inigo said.

“Don’t worry; I won’t let it go to my head,” Fezzik smiled.

Everyone laughed.

* * *

 

**~Epilogue~**

For the next couple months, Carl and Fezzik continued to create more songs together. It only lasted that long because after a couple months, the others were able to completely rebuild _The King’s Vengeance._ After leaving One Tree Island and sharing a very tearful farewell with his new friends, especially Fezzik, Carl eventually return to his home in Florin. Everyone was overjoyed at his return, but no one more than Arabella, who had been waiting for him the whole time, despite being pursued by a few suitors.

Carl’s father gave him a second chance to work in the shop, and despite a few mishaps caused by Carl’s clumsiness, was able to teach him a proper trade as a blacksmith. In time, Carl had earned enough money for him and Arabella to get married. When he asked her to be his wife, she enthusiastically agreed. The two of them lived happily together for the rest of their days. Well, with their 10 children, of course.

But what ever happened to Carl’s music?

It wasn’t forgotten, I can tell you that. In fact, during the months that he had been on the island, Carl had collected all the songs he and Fezzik created together, especially that first one; the one they finished. And when he was home in Florin, he took them to a professional and got them published into a song book. The money he made from it is what helped him and Arabella launch their marriage.

The song book contained the most beautiful melodies the land had ever heard, songs about love, life and the beauty of the spirit. The name of the song book was:

_A Gentle Heart_

On the inside cover, it read:

_Dedicated to Fezzik,_

_The giant with a gentle heart_

_Whose gift helped create the beauty within these pages._

_And whose kindness captured my heart forever._


End file.
